<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paris Nights by wolfYLadysama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834671">Paris Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfYLadysama/pseuds/wolfYLadysama'>wolfYLadysama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Romance, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Superheroes, Teen Romance, kagome as ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:01:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfYLadysama/pseuds/wolfYLadysama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Kagome is Ladybug and Chat Noir's love is reciprocated. But of course, Marinette's still madly obsessed with Adrian.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I, wolfYLady, own nothing as I am nothing more than a humble writer whose entertainment comes from manipulating fictional characters. The show/anime/manga: Inuyasha and Miraculous Lady Bug, belongs to its respective owners and creators. Again I own nothing! Long live FANFICTION!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste/higurashi Kagome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paris Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter was written before the pandemic, and it is only now that I have been able to write/post. It has been a rather challenging time as with my job, I have been deemed essential as a medical professional. My heart goes out to those who are in far more dangerous situations as we fight this pandemic. I wish the best to you and yours and hope you all enjoy!</p>
<p>Please Review!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leather encased arms wrapped around a slim waist, pulling her curved frame flush against his own. Green eyes peered down into a pale face before gazing deep into sapphire and lavender eyes. Lush black lashes fluttered against the red and black spotted mask that kept her identity concealed, even from him.</p>
<p>His heart ached. The love of his life was right before him, yet he could not call her by name nor hold her without being Chat Noir. He wanted to be Adrian with her, to hold her hand and kiss her lips whenever he so pleased.</p>
<p>"<em>My lady</em>," he whispered against her pouting lips, desiring to take them with his own but reframed instead choosing to stare at her beautiful heart-shaped face housing her lovely two-tone eyes and small button nose. His hand came to caress the blue-black pigtail puns that held her hair back, a part of him wondering how soft the silky locks must feel without the clawed leather encasing his hand currently.</p>
<p>"<em>Chat</em>," she whispered just as softly, her hand snaking up his bicep.</p>
<p>He sighed in defeat, resting his forehead against hers while looking into her eyes. "I want to be with you,"</p>
<p>"And I you,"</p>
<p>"Then why can't we reveal ourselves to one another?"</p>
<p>She pulled away, and he followed. His heartache increasing the farther she moved from him.</p>
<p>"It's <em>better</em> this way," her voice trailed off, arms coming up to hug her elbows.</p>
<p>"For who? Because it sure ain't for me!" he yelled, cat-green eyes narrowing angrily. Chat Noir knew he'd regret talking like this to her, it would haunt him, but he was left frozen as she turned to him with angry tears flooding her eyes.</p>
<p>"And you think I enjoy this?!" Her voice trembled angrily. "I am forced to watch you every day, but your only <em>mine</em> when your Chat Noir," tears trailed over the mask and down her cheeks.</p>
<p>The sight nearly broke him, he wanted to gravel on his knees for forgiveness, anything to take away the pain in those eyes.</p>
<p>It hit him then.</p>
<p><em>She knew his identity</em>.</p>
<p>"You've known?" she nodded solemnly. "how long?" He growled.</p>
<p>"When I fell in love with you," she turned her back on him, a growl forcing its way from his throat. "Your soul, it calls to me- and your aura it's unmistakable,"</p>
<p>Adrian looked down in shame. "How can you say you love me when you've been lying to me?"</p>
<p>Tears glistened in silver trails down her cheeks. "It's to protect you. You would be my only weakness if anything were to-to happen to you," her voice quivered and broke. "I- I don't," her voice gave way to a sob.</p>
<p>"<em>Ladybug</em>," he whispered breathlessly. He was mad, yet seeing her pain ripped at his heart.</p>
<p>"I should leave," it was a broken whisper on the air, yet his heart dropped, and fear erupted in its place. It wasn't a typical goodbye, it sounded final and indefinite.</p>
<p>"No!" His hand snatched hers before she could even reach for the yoyo-like tool/weapon. "<em>Don't leave me</em>,"</p>
<p>"<em>Chat</em>,"</p>
<p>"<strong><em>Please</em></strong>, if you love me, and truly wish to be together, find me tomorrow,"</p>
<p>"But-"</p>
<p>"Please, we deserve the same happiness that we fight to protect,"</p>
<p>She looked away in thought, her eyes flickering wildly with emotion. She then looked up, "How will you know it's me?"</p>
<p>A smile spread across his lips, his heart full of renewed hope. Pulling her into a tight hug, he buried his nose into her hair, whispering so no one could hear. "I'll know milady," he then kissed her. Their lips pressed firmly as they moved feverishly against one another. He cherished the moment as it was one of the few kisses they had shared. Others were mere touching of the lips, but now his soul felt as if it were on fire, his heart roaring in his ears.</p>
<p>They parted slowly, their breath coming out in small puffs, both needing to refill their deprived lungs.</p>
<p>"<em>Chat</em>," she whispered breathlessly.</p>
<p>"Yes, my lady?"</p>
<p>She fell into him her head against his chest. "What if you don't-" <em>love the real me. </em>She grew quietly, unable to voice the fear-driven thoughts. Kagome knew she loved him both as Chat Noir and as Adrian; they were two sides of the same person she adores.</p>
<p>"I love the person you are not the name," he whispered. His arms tightening around her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>